A known example of a fuel cell system to be mounted on a fuel cell vehicle includes: a load such as a drive motor; a fuel cell that supplies electric power to the load; and a converter disposed between the fuel cell and the load to increase an output voltage of the fuel cell, wherein the converter is feedback-controlled based on an input voltage value and an output voltage value of the converter which are measured by two respective voltage sensors provided on an input side and an output side of the converter.
In this type of fuel cell system, since sensor errors of the individual voltage sensors may affect accurate operation of the converter, techniques have been developed, as disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1, to control the input and output voltage of the converter based on a difference in potential between the input side and the output side of the converter.